The Mailmare and the Farmer
by Trainkrazy
Summary: Ditzy has always been picked on because of her eyes but when a new student enters the classroom and helps her to feel better it helps her to see that not all ponies are bad. The story might go through some time-skips so as to not stay in the schooling periods for too long.
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

I do not own MLP or any of the characters therein, hope you enjoy the story... haven't done anything like this before.

* * *

It was a rainy in Ponyville as they young ponies of the town went to their first days of school. In a house a few miles away from the middle school a young mare in a yellow rain poncho made her way along the familiar route towards where the school buildings were. She shook herself off as she entered the large school the gray mare then began to trot towards her classroom with her book-satchel on her back, she had bright yellow eyes though the two didn't look in the same direction.

She happily went into the classroom and sat down in her seat that she had last year and waited for the rest of the ponies to come and sit.

Mrs. Cheerilee smiled as the young pony looked at the board with the same excitement that she had last year even though she wasn't always the best at what she did. "Hello Ditzy. How was your summer?"

Ditzy smiled as she spoke. "It was great!"

After a few minutes the rest of the ponies began to file into the room and sit with their friends and caught up on what each other had done over the summer. No one talked to Ditzy though, than again no one usually spoke to Ditzy unless it was to poke a jibe or some scornful comment. She never let it get to her though, she had dealt with the insults to her eyes and klutziness since she had ever came into public education.

Cheerilee stepped to the front of the class. "Alright class settle down... we have a new student today."

Almost as if on queue the entire class silenced itself, it was very rare that they had a new classmate.

Mrs. Cheerilee looked at the new student. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

He stood in the doorway and looked at all the ponies in the classroom. "Eeyup."

The new student was a large scarlet colored pony with a huge green apple as his cutie mark. "Name's Big Macintosh."

"Where did you move to?"

"I moved in with my little sister to Sweet Apple Acres."

Many of the students whispered to each other, some of them weren't that far from where the farm was. Ditzy felt a bit crestfallen, the new students never moved near someplace where she was.

"Well thank you Big Macintosh for introducing yourself, you can go and sit in that empty seat by Ditzy if you would like."

"Eeyup."

Ditzy felt very nervous, usually she screwed up when new ponies would sit beside her and they wouldn't want to speak with her. Macintosh plopped down in the seat and unloaded his book-satchel.

Ditzy looked at him and nervously held out a hoof. "H-hi... my name is Ditzy Doo."

Big Macintosh looked at the hoof and took the shake. "Howdy."

Ditzy tried to spark a conversation. "So where did you guys move from?"

Macintosh frowned. "We moved from Manehatten."

Ditzy looked at him with wonder. "How was it?"

Macintosh put his head on his desk. "Eenope."

Ditzy felt a little disappointed that she couldn't make this new pony her friend. She heard one of the ponies whisper. "Man I feel sorry for Macintosh, having to sit beside Klutzy Derpy."

Ditzy's head fell to her desk as she would normally do when the other ponies began to speak insults. _Man... barely five minutes in and I get picked on._ Macintosh looked at Ditzy to try to figure out what they were talking about. He wrote a note and passed it over to her. 'I don't see anything wrong with ya.'

Ditzy wrote back. 'They are talking about my eyes.'

When the note got back to Macintosh he looked at her eyes, she was surprised that anyone would make direct eye contact with her.

He wrote. 'Still don't see anything wrong with 'em."

Ditzy couldn't help but smile a little. _He dosen't care about my eyes being funny!_

Class proceeded like usual with barely anyone listening to what Mrs. Cheerilee was saying but Ditzy and now Big Macintosh. When they let out for lunch Ditzy looked at Macintosh and whispered. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Macintosh nodded. "Eeyup."

When they got out into the hallway two mares walked up to Macintosh and barely noticed Ditzy. "Hey big pony you want to come sit with us at lunch?"

Macintosh shook his head. "Eenope."

The two mares looked abashed, they had never seen somepony deny any of their requests. "Why not?!"

Macintosh looked at Ditzy. "Already promised I'd sit with her."

The two mares snickered. "Why in the world would you want to sit with Derpy Hooves?"

Macintosh looked them square in they eye. "Give me a reason why I wouldn't?"

They began to laugh some more. "Well, look at her, now look at you. She's a kluts and your handsome."

Macintosh gave them a dead pan look. "Why in the world does that matter?"

The two ponies looked quiet surprised that anypony would stand up for Ditzy. "Well whatever! Do what you want!" They galloped away towards where they were going to have lunch.

Ditzy looked saddened by the conversation that Macintosh had with the two mares. "You now... you don't have to defend me if you don't want to." Tears began to creep towards Ditzy's eyes.

Macintosh lifted a hoof and raised Ditzy's head. "No. I did that because ah wanted to, no more. You deserve to be treated like anypony else."

Ditzy wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks."

Macintosh began to swing his head. "Eeyup. Now where are we gonna have lunch?"

"I know of this really great place that sells some of the best muffins!"

Macintosh smiled a little at Ditzy's excitement. "Alright... let's go there."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright... what did you think? I felt pretty good about this, I read some DitzyXMacintosh stories that were already up and it inspired me to make my own, hope you enjoyed and please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Once again I don't own MLP FiM or the characters!

Hope you enjoy another chapter, sit back, relax and listen to some of your tunes while your at it.

* * *

Ditzy had taken Big Macintosh to a place called Sugarcube Corner and at about half a dozen muffins. Though he said that he preferred the Apple Families cooking much more that what they served at the Corner.

They went back to school because they were only allowed a certain time until they had to be back in the building. Ditzy and Macintosh were some of the first back because most ponies would wait until the last minute to make it back into their classes. The two mares from earlier came in and sat at the front of the class and began a hushed conversation, they occasionally casted glances at Macintosh who was happy to completely ignore them.

The day continued and finished in the way it had started, as soon as the bell rang all the ponies were up and out of their seats. Ditzy on the other hand learned that it was best to wait until everyone left the classroom before she went because she was always made fun of, so when everybody left she got up and grabbed her book satchel and made her way towards the door.

On her way home she heard a familiar voice speak behind her. "Hey Ditzy! Wait up!" Big Macintosh trotted up beside her.

"Couldn't find you in that crowd."

Ditzy was astonished that anyone would want to actually speak with her. "Yeah... well, I wait until the most ponies leave before I do."

Macintosh looked down the road. "Your home down that way?"

Ditzy nodded.

"You want me to walk with ya, mah house is just down this way as well."

_He actually wants to walk with me! _"That would be awesome... I mean... if you don't mind!"

"Not at all."

Ditzy talked Macintosh's ears off all the way back to her house. She grabbed her key and opened the door. Macintosh looked into the house. "Don't ya have any parents?"

Ditzy came back around the corner with something. "Nope, Dad left a couple of years ago and Mom died a few months ago... so it's just been me." She held out something to him.

"What's this?"

Ditzy looked down at the shiny object. "It's a ruby, I found it a while back and kept it ever since, I figured that I should give you something for being my friend... since I never had any."

"That's mighty kind of ya, but I can't take this... especially if it means somethin' to ya."

Ditzy shrugged. "I find loads of gemstones while I'm flying around on the weekends... I want you to have it."

Macintosh looked surprised. "Thanks, i'm glad that ah can be your friend, them other ponies seem very snotty."

Ditzy smiled at Macintosh's comment. "Well.. thank you for being with me, see you tomorrow!"

Macintosh stepped off the porch. "See ya around."

Ditzy went inside and dropped off her books where she would normally put them and set to work making dinner for herself as she had done for past couple of months. _Big Macintosh seemed like a very nice pony, maybe we could actually be friends. He seemed pretty nice today... but what if it's out of pity, nah... he dosent look to be that kind of pony._

She made herself eggs and some salad and munched on them quietly. _I wish I could have a family, it would be nice to have somepony's company. Maybe I could invite Big Macintosh over sometime! Wonder if he would like it? I never had a guest over before, nobody ever wanted to come to my house. I think I'll ask tomorrow... yeah._

She readied herself for bed and fell asleep without a second thought towards the insults that she heard that day.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it was a short chapter. But I figured how much could you put into one day, I figure that I'll do Ditzy asking Macintosh and maybe go ahead and do a time-skip into High School. What do you guys think, hope you enjoyed and please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

I don't own MLP FiM or any characters therein.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, this one will be a little longer, listen to your tunes and relax to Chapter 3

* * *

_Rain poured down on the middle school as Ditzy went into her classroom, when she sat down she noticed that everypony was looking at her._

_She looked around for Macintosh in the crowd. "What's everybody looking at?"_

_Mrs. Cheerilee laughed as she pointed. "You of course!" Then everypony broke into an uproar of laughter as Ditzy cowered behind her desk._

_Everypony's voices morphed together as they began to throw insults at the young gray mare. "You kluts. Idiot. Why do you exist!"_

_Tears poured down Ditzy's cheeks as she put her head down. "Why don't they like me... wheres Big Macintosh!" She looked up as the room had suddenly became quiet, walking through the door was Macintosh, everypony had disappeared._

_He held out a hoof. "Come with me." The smile on his face reassured Ditzy all the more._

_They walked outside the building, the rain had stopped and nopony was around. Macintosh looked Ditzy in the eye. "Don't ever let anypony tell ya that your different... remember that." A warm feeling passed over Ditzy as she closed her eyes._

* * *

Ditzy woke with a start as thunder and hail poured down from the sky, she groggily got out of bed and prepared for the dreary day ahead. While she was eating breakfast she thought about the dream that she had.

_Even Mrs. Cheerilee was laughing at me... I've never had a nightmare like this before._

She grabbed her raincoat and satchel, the hail had stopped and now it was a constant drizzle as she pushed through the mud. She arrived at the school and shook herself off before she entered the hallway leading to her classroom. She grabbed the books that she needed for the day from her locker and went to her classroom.

She was surprised to she Macintosh in the classroom before she was. When she sat down she smiled at Big Macintosh. "Nobody usually gets here before me."

Macintosh grinned. "Yeah well... I figure that if you and I were hear before everypony else we could get a chance to talk."

Ditzy was happy that Macintosh would do something like this for her. She remembered what she had decided yesterday. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Would you like to come to my house tonight to hangout?"

Macintosh seemed caught off guard. "Nopony ever invited me to their house before."

Ditzy smiled. "Well then... it'll be a first for the both of us, this is the first time I ever invited somepony over!"

"Lemme think about it alright."

"Sure!" _I screwed up, he dosen't want to..._

"I'll talk to my granny this evening... but if all works out i'll see you at about seven, thats when I get done with mah chores."

_Yes! He wants to come over!_

Ditzy couldn't think about anything that day besides Macintosh coming over, she was so excited that she almost completely ignored the fact that ponies were staring at her because of how she looked. Lunchtime whizzed passed since she was able to talk to Macintosh then. When school let out Ditzy didn't even mind the fact that she left before everypony else to go ahead and meet up with Macintosh at his locker.

"Hey Big Mac, you ready to go!" Big Macintosh looked at Ditzy with surprise.

"I thought you wait until everypony leaves?"

"Nah, I'm too excited to wait!"

Big Macintosh smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well alrighty then, lemme just grab my books."

The clouds in the sky caused the day to feel much cooler than it actually was, while they were walking they slowly moved closer to one another until their pelts finally touched. Ditzy quickly moved away surprised that something like that happened. "Sorry... must be getting pretty cold."

Though Ditzy couldn't see it, Macintosh was blushing under his scarlet coat. "E-eeyup."

Once they got to Ditzy's house she opened the door and went inside. "See you at seven... thanks again."

Macintosh raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Ditzy blushed a little. "For being my friend... and wanting to actually wanting to come over."

Big Macintosh smiled. "Ah... thats mah pleasure, see ya at seven." With that he walked onwards towards where Sweet Apple Acres was.

_Wow... I had better pick up the place!_ Ditzy then set her task of the evening to getting the house clean for Macintosh.

By the time seven rolled around Ditzy's house was entirely spotless, she even had time to clean herself up before the doorbell rang. When she opened the door Big Macintosh was standing on the porch with another young orange mare in front of him.

Ditzy looked down at the orange mare. "Who's this?"

Big Macintosh looked down at the pony. "This is mah little sister, Applejack. Granny Smith said I couldn't come unless I brought her with me."

Ditzy smiled at her. "Hi Applejack, my name is Ditzy Doo."

Applejack scrunched her face up. "Whats wrong with your eyes?"

"Applejack!" Big Macintosh glared down at his little sister. "What did I tell you about stuff like that!"

Applejack's face saddened, apparently it was very bad to get Big Macintosh angry. "Sorry big brother, just askin a question."

Ditzy shrugged. "It's fine..."

Macintosh shook his head. "No, no it's not, ponies need to start judging for your personality instead of what they can see."

Ditzy felt her face turn red. "Thank you... but you don't need to be short with your sister, she seems to be pretty young."

Applejack looked up at Ditzy. "Sorry that I said anythin' bout your eyes, mah name is Applejack." She held out hoof to Ditzy.

Ditzy smiled at her. "Pleased to meet you."

Macintosh and Applejack stepped inside and dropped off their things.

Applejack began to jump around. "So what are we gonna do? We gonna watch a movie? What about a game?"

Ditzy looked at Macintosh who was trying to keep from chuckling. "Well... we could watch a movie if that's what you want."

Applejack's eyes sparkled. "Can we watch a horror movie?"

Ditzy shook her head. "No no no, I would have nightmares for weeks."

Applejack jumped towards where the movies were organized. "What about this one?"

Ditzy looked at the movie, it was in the romance genre. "Yeah, I guess we could watch this one."

Applejack put the disc in and plopped on the floor in front of the TV.

Ditzy walked into the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Popcorn would be fine." Macintosh sat down on the couch.

By the time Ditzy got back the movie had already started, she sat down beside Big Macintosh on the couch and put the popcorn on the coffee table. The movie involved a young mare being dropped off in a small town when she had been used to Manehatten. She was enrolled in the high school there and eventually met a strong brown pony whom she fell in love with. She and the pony then began a relationship after they went to the homecoming dance together. After the dance there was a moment where the two were sitting on a bench watching the sunset.

Applejack frowned. "Eew, are they gonna kiss?"

Ditzy smiled at the mares reaction. The two ponies kissed with the sun right in the background, by the time the movie was over Ditzy didn't realize but her and Big Mac were snuggling with each other. They didn't even realize it until Applejack giggled.

"You two look so cute together big brother."

Macintosh looked to his left where Ditzy was up against his side, she was asleep.

"So ya two gonna date big brother?"

Macintosh's face turned a very deep shade of scarlet. "No... why would you sat that?"

"Dunno, you two seem to like each other... just sayin'." Applejack yawned explosively as she curled up on the ground where she was.

Macintosh looked at Ditzy and blushed again, he decided so as to not wake her to just sleep on the couch where he was.

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think? Did I do alright, I figured that it would be nice to put Applejack in there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and hoped you enjoyed Chapter 3! :D


End file.
